1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to computer aided methods of presenting information, and, more particularly, to software, systems and methods for providing three-dimensional and two-dimensional graphic, interactive product and service manuals.
2. Relevant Background
Efficient distribution of goods and services often depends on related documentation such as instructions, product manuals and service manuals. As products become more complex, it is useful for consumers to have ready access to information about the products to aide in installation, setup, configuration, troubleshooting and repair. In an industrial setting, machines are often specifically designed for special purpose and involve complex components and subsystems that must be continually maintained and repaired by machine operators. Operators, however, are often not trained specifically for machine maintenance tasks and must refer to product documentation. Moreover, consumer products such as appliances, automobiles and household machinery are increasingly complex thereby making reference to documentation more frequent and important to the consumer.
Service professionals that offer setup and repair services for both industrial and consumer products depend on the availability of effective, up-to-date documentation. To be effective, the documentation must be easy to use and available as well as aid the service professional's ability to perceive, diagnose, and correct problems. Up-to-date documentation means that the documentation must cover not only the current version of a product, but also non-current versions that may require service for decades.
The art and science of documentation involves communicating information, often very specific and focused information, about complex products and systems. Complex products and machines are typically made from arrangements of simpler piece-parts, components and systems. The components themselves may comprise sub-components and subsystems. In the final product, these assembled sub-components define spatial relationship to each other that dictate how the product looks as well as a functional relationship with each other. Each component has a set of information associated only with that component (e.g., repair instructions, ordering information, and the like) as well as information about its relationship with other components (e.g., part A is engaged to part B using a 5/16″ bolt and locknut).
Existing documentation systems are inadequate to allow a user to efficiently interact with visual information and relationship information to isolate the specific and focused information needed at a particular instant from the mass of documentation provided for an entire product. Traditionally, product information has been distributed in paper form by way of brochures, manuals, instruction booklets and the like. Paper is a limited media in which to present information relating to products and systems because it only presents two dimensions and is only presented linearly. This forces a user to become very familiar with the paper product to be able to index through it quickly, or to frequently reference an index or table of contents to find desired information.
More recently, this type of information is provided in electronic form including hyperlinked documents that allow a user to select objects on one page and automatically jump to another page. Hyperlinked interfaces enable a user to interact with a document and more readily reach information that is of immediate interest rather than following an prescribed order through a document. However, these prior systems persist in presenting information in a flat or linear manner that mimics paper-based media. While hyperlinked documents allow a user to pursue a non-linear flow, there has not been, to date, an effective equivalent with graphical information.
Importantly, these systems require the manual to be specifically compiled in the new media format, and do not easily leverage existing material from marketing materials, CAD files, product literature, or other sources that have been previously compiled. For example, a manual can be provided in electronic form using most word processing, presentation, spreadsheet, and similar application software that enables images and/or media files to be embedded in a document. In the case of hyperlinked documents, the document may comprise a plurality of links to other documents or pages of information stored in a database associated with the presentation logic.
In either case, the embedded files or database either contain information specially created for the manual, or copies of pre-existing files that have been reformatted or “re-purposed”. Hence, the database is closely coupled to the presentation logic (e.g., a web server) of the manual rather than being coupled to the business processes that produce the product, provide the service, or generate the documentation. As a result, the database copies tend to become out of date with respect to the most current product information. A need exists for systems and methods for integrating existing databases with a product manual user interface so that the product manual presents the most relevant information to a user.
Three-dimensional rendering and imaging is an effective technique for conveying information for many products and services. Three-dimensional images assist users and service technicians in identifying components and manipulating/operating machinery and tools in a way that plane views do not. Accordingly, many product and service manuals include three-dimensional illustrations. However, existing three-dimensional illustrations fail to allow user interaction by selection and manipulation of three-dimensional objects. Essentially, the images provide a fixed vantage point, fixed function informational display that does not enable user to interface with the manual through the three-dimensional image. Hence, a need exists for a product and service manual having a three-dimensional graphical user interface.
One of the reasons three-dimensional user interfaces have not be widely deployed is that users can actually become disoriented when viewing and navigating about complex systems viewed in three dimensions. Changing zoom and perspective can readily disorient the user forcing them to back out to a familiar perspective and restart their navigation process. Accordingly, there is a need for a three-dimensional product and service manual that enables easier, intuitive navigation of complex systems.
One important type of interaction that is needed in conjunction with service and product manuals relates to interactive messaging and parts ordering. Whether being used by an end-user or service technician, once a particular component of a system is identified more information about that component may be desired. For example, local sources for a part and/or inventories of a part may be desired. In some cases, a part may need to be ordered and/or delivered to replace a worn or defective part. In other instances, the manual user simply needs more information such as material composition, specifications, or up-to-date troubleshooting information. Conventional non-interactive manuals in either paper or electronic form may provide customer service telephone numbers, or web site addresses and even links to web sites that provide further information, but lack sophisticated inventory, ordering, and messaging interfaces that enable interaction between a user and an external support service such as a parts supplier or manufacturing customer service representative.
Conventional static manuals vary significantly in the amount of information that is contained therein, trying to balance the need for comprehensive information against the need to make the manual compact and easy to use. This balance is required because in any given situation, a manual provides much more information that is needed to solve a problem at hand. A need exists for methods and systems for delivering product manual information as needed and requested by a user.